Dossier: Kirby
by SpawnX66
Summary: In the wake of the Chitauri attack, S.H.I.E.L.D. has been reviewing dossiers and reports of nearly every high-profile being on the planet. While the agency's shadow division is off scouting for potential recruits, S.H.I.E.L.D. investigates yet another alien crash sight, but what they find is nothing like they expected. United They Stand tie-in.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – The Visitor**

Millions of light-years from Earth, a star shaped ship was racing through space at lightspeed. Inside, a small pink creature slept peacefully, when suddenly, a meteor flew by and crashed right into the ship.

The little pink thing woke up with a start at the impact, and looked around wildly as his ship started flying in a completely different course. Of course, the pink being didn't realize this, and just shook it off and went back to sleep as its ship veered off into unknown territories.

ooooo

**Eighteen months later…**

"Sir, we've got something!"

On the bridge of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Agent Sitwell blinked over to a young BridgeTech. The Helicarrier was still undergoing repairs after Loki's attack, which was almost a month ago. Walking over to the tech, Sitwell looked over his shoulder and studied the monitor. It showed an unknown object passing through the atmosphere and plummeting towards Earth.

"Meteorite?" Sitwell asked the tech.

The tech shrugged. "I don't know, sir. Given recent events, it could be anything."

"What's the trajectory?" Sitwell asked.

"It's on a collision course." The tech said. "Headed straight for the Rocky Mountains."

"Shit." Sitwell cursed. "What kind of time do we have?"

"Less than an hour, sir. Not enough time to stop the impact."

"Damnit. If the public gets wind of this we are going to have another major crisis on our hands." Sitwell said. "File your findings to Director Fury."

"Sir?"

Sitwell turned back to the BridgeTech, eyebrow raised. The tech cleared his throat. "Do you actually think it could be aliens?"

"Given what's happened recently?" Sitwell said. "It just might be."

ooooo

On the beaches of Miami, Florida, Agent Soladat Wrekk, codename Archangel, was lying down on a sunbathing chair, clad in sunglasses, a black short tanktop to cover up her folded wings, and bikini shorts. Her curly brown hair was tied back in a ponytail, and she was enjoying the rays of the sun coming down on her.

"Aliens, gods, machines." Soladat said quietly. "Finally a day without all of that."

But then she heard the sound of her cellphone ringing, and groaned.

"Of course."

Taking off her sunglasses, she reached over into her bag, which was lying beside her chair, and reached around for her phone. Finding it, she read the collar ID.

Fury.

She answered it, and didn't even give the director enough time to speak.

"Whatever it is, Nick, I'm sure it can wait." Soladat said, frowning.

"With how we work, Agent Wrekk, there's no time to wait." Fury responded. "We have a situation in the Rocky Mountains we'd like you to look into."

"The Rockies?" Soladat said. "I kinda prefer the beaches of Miami right now, Nick."

"I'm sure you are." Fury said. "But we're looking at possibly another alien visitation, and I think that's important enough to drag you out of your vacation time."

Soladat blinked. "Another one? Is Earth now suddenly the universal vacation spot?"

"I don't know, Soladat." Nick said. "I just need you to investigate it. We're not sure exactly what it is. It could just be a meteorite for all we know."

"But why me?" Soladat said. "What about Natasha or Clint? Hell what about Darcy and Xegh? I mean she's our experienced alien fighter here, right?"

"Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton off of surveying potential candidates for the Initiative. As for Thordis and Hikesh, they're both at the New Mexico installation helping Ms. Foster and Dr. Selvig in their research." Fury explained. "And I can't even reach Stark or Rogers, so you're the best I've got right now."

Soladat sighed. "Fine. Just give me the location and I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Affermative." Fury said. "Fury out."

Fury hung up, and Soladat grumbled and she shoved her phone back into her bag. She got up from her chair and put her sunglasses back on and her bag over her shoulder. So Earth might have another alien visitor? After seeing the Frost Giants and then the Chitauri, Soladat could only wonder what this new creature could look like…

ooooo

In the woods of the Rocky Mountains, a star shaped ship lay ruined in a deep impact crater. Inside, its little pink passenger woke with a start, and looked around in confusion. He couldn't see through the window, as it was all fogged up with dirt and dust. Looking around at his ship's controls, he pushed a large red button, and the hatch flew open.

Sucking in some air, the alien fluttered up out of the ship like a balloon and hovered above the ground. Exhaling, the creature landed lightly on the ground and looked around to see himself surrounded by trees.

"_Poyo?_"

The creature turned around to see his ship, and gave a sad face when he saw how totaled it was. Scratching his head in thought, the alien blinked when he heard a loud chirping sound. Looking up, he saw a red bird sitting atop a tree branch, cocking its head in confusion and chirping loudly.

The alien gave a smile, which looked frighteningly adorable on its small, cartoonish face, and suddenly started inhaling like a vacuum at the bird. The bird chirped in surprise as it was suddenly being pulled towards the alien's mouth, and flapped wildly to escape the suction.

But it was too late for the bird, as it was sucked into the alien's mouth and swallowed whole.

The pilot rubbed his… stomach, wherever it was, and started hopping around happily.

"Poyo!" Then, the alien eagerly looked around the wooded area and wondered off into the wilderness.

**Here is the first story in the dossier collection, which will be a number of stories that will introduce a few different ****potential**** candidates for the Avengers Initiative, whether they be owned by Marvel or not. In this case, Nintendo's Kirby. Those who don't like it don't read. My little bro requested I do this one, as he is a huge Nintendo fan.**

**The events of this story, if you haven't already guessed, take place a month after Phase One in **_**United They Stand**_**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

In the Rocky Mountain range of Colorado, a little boy of seven years was exploring the wilderness, playing around like a kid his age usually does. Suddenly, he thought he smelled smoke, and frowned. Looking around, he noticed something through the underbrush, and curiously ventured into the woods and found himself in a clearing.

"Woooah." The boy said in awe.

In front of him was a large crater with a strange, star-shaped spaceship inside. Walking up to it, he poked it, just to see if it was real. The golden metal was warm, and the boy rested his hand against it, feeling it in amazement.

Taking his hand off of it, he peered inside the open hatch, and was confused when he saw the controls. It all looked like some sort of children's play set. Big colorful buttons, switches, and girfs. Then, he noticed something else. Sitting on a control panel, the boy saw a small black box, and reached for it curiously.

He studied it, and then noticed a small button on the side. He pressed it, and the box opened up with a click, and the boy blinked when he found a small star-looking object was inside. He took the star out, and looked at it with curiosity. It glistened in the sunlight.

Putting the star in his pocket, the boy looked back at the ship, and then ran back into the forest.

"Grandpa!"

ooooo

In a small diner, a middle-aged man sat behind the counter, cleaning the table off. Currently, there were only a few patrons left in the diner, and the man looked to the left to see the waitress exit the kitchen.

"I'm calling it a night, Leroy." She said. "I'll see you in the morning."

Leroy smiled. "Goodnight, Elaine."

Elaine smiled at her boss and left the diner. As she left in her banged up car, Leroy blinked when he saw a red pickup truck drive up and park outside the diner. A beautiful young woman, possibly in her early twenties, came out. She had pale skin and grayish-blue eyes, with long brown curly hair tied up in a ponytail. Her face was lightly freckled, and she was carrying a bag over her shoulder. She walked into the diner, and smiled at Leroy as she came up to the counter and sat on one of the stools in front of it.

"Hello."

The man nodded. "Hello, young lady. What can I do for you?"

"I'd just like some directions, please." The woman said. "Would you happen to know the closest way to Lake Redfeather?"

Leroy smiled. "Well sure. It's only a few something miles down that way."

Leroy pointed, and the girl followed the direction of his finger and saw he was pointing towards the road that Elaine had just gone down. "Just keep going straight, and you'll be at Redfeather in no time."

The girl smiled. "Thank you, sir."

"No problem." Leroy said. "So what brings you up here? You seem like a city-girl type."

The girl chuckled. "I'm just here to explore the sights. I'm a traveler."

Leroy blinked, but then nodded. "'You say so. What's your name, miss?"

The girl batted her eyelashes. "Sylvia Wreav."

"Well, Ms. Wreav," Leroy said, "I hope you enjoy Lake Redfeather."

The girl nodded. "I will, thank you."

The girl got up from her seat and left, and Leroy watched as she got into her truck and drove away. As she distanced herself from the diner, Soladat glanced over to a large bag in the passenger's seat. She unzipped it, and looked inside, smirking when she saw an Armalite AR-50.

Zipping it back up, Soladat returned her attention back to the road.

"Thank you, Nick."

ooooo

Delbert Cormack blinked in amazement as he looked over the spaceship his grandson, Malachi, had found. Beside him, Malachi bounced with excitement.

"See, grandpa, I told you!" The little boy said excitedly.

"That you did." Del said. He picked up a large stick, and tapped it against the ship, hearing a clang of metal as he did. Getting closer, he looked at the interior, and blinked.

"I dunno, Mal." The old man said. "Looks more like a fancy toy to me."

"But it looks like it fell outa the sky, grandpa." Malachi said.

The boy did have a point there. Stepping back, he scratched his head in thought.

"Well we can't just leave it out here." He told his grandson. "Help me haul this into the truck."

Malachi smiled and nodded. "Okay, grandpa."

ooooo

The pink alien toddled through the forest, looking around carelessly. Without watching where he was going, the little visitor yelped as he tumbled down a hill, rolling down like a ball and bouncing a few times. After a while, he fell face first into a puddle, and got up, shaking his head around. Looking up, the little creature cocked his head in confusion when he saw a frog sitting in front of him.

The frog blinked. "_Ribbit._"

The alien blinked. "Poyo?"

"_Ribbit._"

"Poyo?"

"_Ribbit._"

"Poyo?"

The two just stared at each other for a moment, before the frog just hopped away. The alien got up to his feet, watched the little amphibian depart, and then continued on through the forest. Eventually, he came across a long road, and blinked in awe as he finally saw the area. In the distance, there was a large mountain, and the alien blinked in amazement. Following the direction of the road, the alien slowly started walking along it, when he heard a noise.

Turning around in confusion, the alien's eyes widened as he saw a beaten up old truck driving up along the road. As it zoomed by, the alien's eyes grew even wider when he saw his ship in the back of the truck!

"Poyo!" The alien yelped, and started running after the truck. "Poyo, poyo!"

He couldn't catch up to it, and stopped in the middle of the road, jumping up and waving his hands.

"Poyo!"

Sighing in defeat, the alien lowered his head sadly, but then blinked again when he heard another noise behind him. Turning around, the alien jumped when he saw a red pickup truck racing at him. The driver, Soladat, blinked in shock when she saw the creature on the road.

"What the hell?!" She yelled, and quickly swerved out of control in an attempt to avoid hitting the creature. The alien yelped in fear, and quickly scampered off back into the woods and out of sight.

After regaining control of the truck and nearly hitting a tree, Soladat quickly jumped out of her truck, rifle in hand, and ran off to the edge of the forest. She looked around sharply, pointing her gun.

"Hello?" She yelled. No answer. "Hello? Who's out there?"

There was no answer, and Soladat briefly contemplated what she had seen. It looked like a pink… puffball looking thing.

As Soladat continued to look into the forest, the alien cowered behind a large tree nearby. Taking a deep breath, the alien slowly peered out from behind his hiding spot, but it was so dark Soladat couldn't see him.

But the alien was able to see her perfectly, thanks to the headlights of her truck shining on her. He blinked as he studied the woman. She looked quite beautiful, with long, curly brown hair and shiny gray-blue eyes. The alien looked at her in awe.

Soladat looked into the woods for a few more moments, before sighing in defeat. Putting her rifle over her shoulder, Soladat strode back over to her truck and got back in the front seat. She continued to think about what she saw… it looked like something out of a cartoon. She had seen some pretty freaky stuff during her time with S.H.I.E.L.D., but what she was considering here just tipped the crap scale of reality.

The alien blinked as the woman's truck's engine started up, and his eyes widened as the truck started to move. Looking around at the dark woods, the alien quickly rushed off towards the truck.

"Poyo!" He yelled, and quickly leaped up to the back of the pickup, gripping the edges of the bed with his stubby arms, and pulled himself into the bed. As the truck drove off into the night, the alien looked up from his position in the bed.

Soladat was completely unaware of her new passenger.

**Chapter two. Archangel's got a new admirer, lol. I have a feeling that this is going to be very fun to write. It's incredibly weird and farfetched, and that's why I like it. Wish me luck, and review pleaz.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The alien sat in the back of Soladat's truck, whistling a random tune. He jumped when the truck suddenly hit a bump, and made a small noise.

Up front, Soladat blinked at the sound and quickly glanced back, but saw nothing. Frowning, Soladat turned her attention back to the road. According to Fury's information, the crash site was one mile away and in a wooded area. After driving for a few minutes, Soladat stopped on the side of the road, and looked out into the deep woods and into the direction of the impact zone.

Soladat sighed. "Well, here I go."

Taking a flashlight and her rifle, Soladat pulled herself out of the truck and ventured off into the darkness. Behind her, the alien peeked out of the pickup truck. He looked around at the woods, and his eyes widened in recognition. Quickly, he floated out of the truck, and silently followed the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent.

ooooo

Malachi sat in his room, looking out the window as his grandfather hauled the mysterious spaceship into the shed. Smiling, Malachi layed back on his bed, and reached into his pocket, taking out the small star-like thing.

Studying it closely, Malachi marveled at how shiny it looked, but wondered about its purpose. He also wondered about the alien ship. If there was a ship, where was the alien that came with it.

Suddenly, the star flashed, and Malachi jumped and dropped it.

"What?"

Malachi edged closer to the star, and saw that it was pulsing with a great white light, and was making a low static-like sound. He reached out to touch it, but recoiled slightly at the heat that it was radiatiing. Then, carefully, Malachi touched the star with the tip of his finger.

Malachi yelped when the star suddenly sparked, and the weirdest thing was that the sparks looked like tiny, individual white stars. Jumping back, Malachi watched in amazement as the star suddenly levitated off the bed and started spinning around in midair.

Then, as it gained tremendous speed, the star started to grow until it was the size of a small dog.

Malachi shielded his eyes as the star flashed one final time, and he looked up to see it was now large, glowing, and floating plainly in midair.

Malachi watched it in awe, and then carefully touched it, and felt that it was warm. Smiling, he shoved it, and it wobbled slightly in midair and drifted slowly to the wall, bouncing off and then ricocheting gently off into the center of the room.

"Cool." Malachi said, smiling.

Looking around casually, Malachi got off his bed and grabbed the star, pulling it down slightly. As it started to rise back up once he let it go, he slowly and carefully pulled himself so that he was holding onto it like a wakeboard.

The star wobbled as Malachi tried to pull himself up so he was standing on it, and laughed slightly as he pretended to be on a surf board.

"Ha… I'm flying." He said, and started jerking the star around. "Fly, fly!"

Suddenly, the star flashed with light, and Malachi blinked and yelped when the star suddenly jerked forward. Malachi fell and clutched the edge of the star so he was in wakeboard position again, and screamed as the star started zooming around the room.

Closing his eyes, Malachi steered the star around, directing it. He avoided the wall carefully, scathing the side of it, and screamed as the star made its way towards his open window and flew right out.

Del, having heard the commotion from downstairs, barged in to find his grandson gone.

"Mal?" He said, and then looked at the open window with wide eyes. He stuck his head out.

"Malachi?"

ooooo

Soladat frowned in annoyance, having a nagging feeling that she was being watched. She turned around quickly, pointing her gun, and her eyes darted around trying to find the source of the feeling.

Seeing nothing was there, Soladat grumbled and kept walking.

"What the hell's wrong with me?" Soladat mumbled. "I'm scaring myself to death…"

In time, Soladat came across a clearing, and pointed her flashlight at the ground and gaped when she saw a deep crater in the center. She shone the flashlight around, and found evidence that something indeed fell from the sky and plowed through the dirt.

The question is, where was it?

Suddenly, Soladat heard a noise behind her and quickly jerked around, pointing her gun, and frowned.

A large black bear was sitting near the crater, sniffing the ground. It looked up at Soladat, blinked, and then growled.

Soladat glared. "What're you growling at?"

The bear just continued growling, and Soladat was starting to get annoyed. It approached her, bearing its teeth, but then yelped in fear when a loud gunshot wrang its ears and struck the ground near its paws. It quickly fled off into the forest. Soladat, who had her rifle pointed at where it had been standing, watched it leave with a smirk.

"Yeah, that's right, run, Booboo!" She yelled after it.

Looking back at the crater, she sighed and reached into her pocket. Pulling out her phone, she quickly dialed Fury, waiting for him to respond.

"Fury." The voice of her superior said.

"Hey, Nick. It's me." Soladat said. "I made it to the impact zone."

"And?" Fury said. "What did you find?"

"Er… nothing."

"Nothing?" Fury said, confused. "What do you mean nothing?"

"I mean, nothing." Soladat said. "The crater is empty. Whatever crashed here is gone."

"Well that's just lovely." Fury said sarcastically. "Do you see any evidence of where it could have gone?"

Soladat frowned, and pointed her flashlight at the ground some more. Blinking, she spotted a trail leading out from the crater and towards the road. There were footprints trailing behind it, evidence that someone must have come along and pulled it out of the crater.

"There are some prints here." Soladat said into the phone. "Whatever it was, some locals must've made off with it."

"Great." Fury said. "Can you try and follow it?"

Soladat smirked. "You do know who you're talking to, right?"

She heard a sigh on the other end. "Right. Just keep looking. If you need help just call."

"Kay, Nick." Soladat said. "Archangel out."

Soladat hung up, and sighed. She sat down in the dirt, staring up at the sky. She smiled, seeing that all the stars were out. As she gazed up at the sky, she contemplated the number of worlds that could be out there. Now that humankind knew it wasn't alone in the galaxy, Soladat occasionally wondered what kinds of people live out there. Hopefully some friendlier than the Chitauri…

Suddenly, Soladat caught movement nearby, and quickly got up and pointed her gun. Narrowing her eyes, she saw something scurry through the woods and quickly took a shot. This was not intended to hit the target. Just to scare it and hopefully bring it out into the open.

Soladat blinked when she heard a scared yelp elicited after the gunshot, and lowered her weapon in confusion.

"Hello?" She said. She squinted as saw something small hiding behind a shrub. Whatever it was, it glanced out, wondering if she could see it.

Soladat frowned, lowering her gun. "I can see you there."

The thing jumped, and then hid behind a nearby tree. It peaked out at her, and Soladat frowned again.

"I can still see you."

The thing hid itself completely behind the tree, and Soladat just rolled her eyes. Putting her gun down, she walked closer to the tree.

"You can come out." She said. "I put the gun down."

Slowly, the interloper came out from behind his hiding spot, and Soladat expected to see some lost kid come out. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open in shock when she saw what came out instead.

A small, pink, spherical creature with large red feet, stubby arms, and pink cheek-blushes. Its body was soft and balloon-like. It was at least ten inches tall, and it was looking up at Soladat with curious blue eyes.

It was easily the strangest and most adorable thing Soladat had ever laid eyes on. And she had seen a lot of crazy shit in her lifetime.

Soladat continued to gawk in shock, unable to even form the right words. "What… who…?"

"Poyo?" The creature said, causing Soladat to jump. It could speak?

"What?" She said.

"Poyo?" The creature said again.

"Poyo?" Soladat repeated. What the hell did that mean?

"Poyo." The creature said, giving another smile. Soladat looked lost, and then she knelt down so that she was eye level with it.

"Are you the alien I came looking for?" She asked. The creature just frowned, not understanding.

"Poyo?"

Blinking, Soladat mouthed an okay. Clearly this creature's vocabulary wasn't very advanced. Trying again, she pointed at the empty crater.

"Did you," she pointed back at the creature, "fall", she made a falling down motion, "and crash?"

She made a crashing motion in the ground, and the creature's eyes furrowed, thinking, and then widened in understanding. The creature smiled and jumped a few times.

"Poyo." It answered. Taking that as a yes, Soladat smiled and tried to continue.

"How did you get here?" She said carefully. The creature cocked its head slightly, and then blinked in realization and scampered over to the center of the crater. He hopped around, waving his arms.

"Poyo, poyo, poyo!" It said repeatedly.

Soladat frowned. "You… fell from the sky?"

The creature continued to hop furiously, and Soladat just shrugged. "I'm sorry, I don't understand."

The creature huffed, and stopped bouncing. He sat on the edge of the crater, giving a grumpy face. Soladat's smirked in amusement, and carefully picked up her rifle. Seeing the weapon, the alien's eyes widened and he jumped back.

"Poyo!"

Her eyebrows raised in surprise. She looked down at the rifle, and looked up to see the alien eying it suspiciously.

"What?" She said. "I'm not gonna shoot you if that's what you think."

The creature continued to frown at the gun, and Soladat sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Alright, fine." She slowly set the rifle down on the ground. "I'm putting it down, see?"

The alien watched as she set the gun down on the ground and then stood up, empty hands raised. Smiling, the alien sat back down on the ground, and patted the ground next to him, smiling.

Soladat blinked in surprise. "You want me to sit down?"

The alien nodded. "Poyo!"

Shrugging, Soladat walked over and took a seat next to the little alien, wrapping her arms around her legs. She raised an eyebrow when the alien suddenly started humming, staring up at the sky. Glancing at her, it motioned its head towards the sky, and Soladat blinked and looked back at the star filled skies.

"Er, yeah." She said. "I guess the stars are pretty."

"Poyo." The alien said, nodding, and looked back up at the sky.

The two just sat quietly for a few moments, before Soladat looked back at her new… friend? Is that what she should call this creature?

"So… you got a name, little guy?" She asked. The creature looked at her in confusion.

"Poyo?"

"Your name." Soladat said. "What's your name?"

The alien frowned, not understanding. Soladat pointed to herself. "My name is Soladat."

The creature cocked its head. "S… Solo?"

Blinking in surprise, Soladat tried again, pointing to herself and saying slowly, "Sole-uh-dat."

The alien spoke carefully. "So… lo… Solo?"

Soladat smirked. "Close enough. Now what's _your_ name?"

"Solo?" The creature said.

"No, no." Soladat shook her head, and then pointed at herself. "I'm Solo, and you are…?"

She pointed back at the alien, who looked confused, until his brain clicked. His eyes widened in realization.

"Ah!" It said, and Soladat leaned in curiously as it struggled to say the right words. "K… Ka… Karb… Kirby!"

Soladat blinked. "Kirby?"

Smiling, the alien started bouncing excitedly. "Kirby, Kirby!"

Soladat gave an amused smirk. "Your name is _Kirby_?"

'Kirby' nodded happily, and Soladat just laughed. That just sounded so… human. She studied this new alien. _This_ was Earth's latest visitor? This was nothing compared to Loki and the Chitauri! The Chitauri were mindless, murderous savages. This… this was just plain adorable!

Turning around so she was now facing Kirby, Soladat smiled at it. "So, Kirby, where are you…"

Suddenly, there was a loud scream overhead, and Soladat and Kirby looked up and blinked when they saw a glowing star zooming overhead at great speed. Squinting her eyes, Soladat saw that there was a little kid gripping onto the star tightly, his eyes clenched shut with fear.

"What…?" Soladat said, when suddenly, Kirby bounced up to his feet with wide eyes.

"Poyo!" He said, and quickly raced away from Soladat and into the forest, following the star. Soladat blinked and stood up.

"Wait!" She yelled, but he kept running. "Wait, where are you going?"

When Kirby disappeared into the forest, Soladat looked back up at the star racing off into the distance, and shook her head, sighing.

"Why me?"

**Chapter three. Wouldn't you love to have Soladat's job? Next chapter, its Kirby and Archangel to the rescue. Never thought I'd be typing those words down, lol. Review pleaz.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kirby ran along the road, desperately trying to catch up to the star and its unlucky passenger. However, his running was futile, as the star continued to get smaller and smaller as it flew away.

Suddenly, Kirby yelped when something grabbed his arm and started carrying him up into the sky. Looking around in confusion, Kirby looked up to see Soladat holding onto him. His eyes widened when he saw a pair of large, angel-like wings in her back. They were silvery and metallic, and glistened in the moonlight.

She looked down at Kirby, nodding. Then she looked up towards the star. "I take it that thing belongs to you?"

Kirby nodded. "Poyo!"

"Well," Soladat said, "let's get it back."

ooooo

Malachi had his eyes closed as he held onto the star for dear life. He wanted so desperately to go down, but he had no idea how to control this thing.

"Hey, kid!"

Malachi blinked his eyes open at the voice, and looked around in confusion. Glancing to his left, his mouth fell open when he saw a woman with silver wings gliding alongside him. And if that wasn't weird enough, she had a pink… thing sitting on her back.

Seeing that she had the boy's attention, Soladat pointed towards the ground. "Pull over, now!"

Above her, Kirby pointed his hand down as well. "Poyo!"

But Malachi just shook his head. "I can't!"

Groaning, Soladat assured the boy. "Don't worry, I'll get you down!"

Kirby held onto the back of Soladat's shirt as she suddenly soared a great speed so that she was moving ahead of the star. Malachi watched as Soladat made a quick turn so that she was directly in front of the star, and his eyes widened when she held her hands out to intercept it.

Soladat grunted as the star crashed into her, and she held onto it with her hands and attempted to slow its speed, but the surprising strength behind the alien object pushed her back as well.

As Soladat fought to slow the star, Kirby suddenly hopped up and walked up onto her head. Soladat glared in annoyance.

"What do you think you're doing!?" She yelled at the alien, but Kirby just hopped off her head and onto the star. Malachi reared his head back as Kirby walked up along the star and tapped his hand against the middle.

The star suddenly blinked white and stopped, and the three screamed as it suddenly dropped out of the sky. Looking down, Soladat's eyes widened as she saw the ground rapidly approaching, and quickly unfolded her wings so as to slow their descent.

But it wasn't enough.

With Kirby and Malachi held under each arm, Soladat shielded them with her wings as they crashed into the forest floor, eventually sliding into a tree that actually broke from the impact. The star careened nearby and actually sliced through several trees, which remained still for a few moments before falling over.

Breathing heavily, Soladat looked at her two passengers. Kirby looked completely unharmed. He looked around, jumped up to his feet, and ran off in the direction that the star landed.

"Poyo!" He yelled. Rolling her eyes, Soladat looked over at the kid, and saw that he was shaking.

Shaking his shoulder, Soladat spoke to the boy. "Hey, kid, you alright?"

Opening his eyes, Malachi looked around to see that they were once again on the ground. Blinking, he looked at the woman who saved him and smiled. He was alive!

"You saved me!" The kid said. "That was so awesome!"

Smirking in amusement, Soladat got up and dusted herself off. "Just doing my job, kid."

Malachi continued to smile like a kid in a candy store. "Thank you! I'm Malachi."

Soladat smiled at the kid. "Nice to meet you. I'm…"

"I know who you are!" The kid said, his smile growing bigger. "You're the Archangel!"

Soladat blinked in surprise. "You know who I am?"

"Uh-huh." Malachi said, nodding. "I saw you and the Avengers fighting the aliens on TV! Only the Archangel has wings like that."

Malachi pointed at Soladat's metal wings, which were still spread out. Quickly folding them back, Soladat kneeled down to the kid.

"Okay, yes, I'm Archangel." She said. "But why don't we keep this a secret, kay?"

Malachi just smiled and nodded. "Okay."

Nodding back at the kid, Soladat looked up to see Kirby coming back towards them. She saw he was carrying the star, which was now smaller and only big enough to fit in the palm of your hand.

He held it up to Soladat, smiling. "Poyo!"

Soladat smiled back. "You got it?"

Kirby nodded. Malachi looked at the little pink creature in amazement. He looked back at Soladat. "What's that?"

"This is Kirby." Soladat said. "He's an alien."

Malachi blinked, and walked up to Kirby. Kirby wobbled when the boy poked him in the forehead.

"Poyo?" Kirby said in confusion.

Malachi looked back at Soladat. "He's funny looking."

"I know." Soladat said.

"So he's really an alien?" Malachi said, looking at Kirby again. "He doesn't look scary, like the aliens you fought. Did he come in that spaceship me and grandpa found?"

Soladat's face lit up at the word ship. "Spaceship? What spaceship?"

Malachi looked back at Soladat innocently. "The ship me and my grandpa found in the woods. It was big and looked like a giant star."

"Is that where you found that thing?" Soladat asked, pointing to the little star in Kirby's hand.

Malachi nodded.

Soladat looked at Malachi sweetly. "Could you take us to it?"

Malachi smiled. "Sure."

ooooo

Del quickly headed outside the house and walked towards his pickup truck, intending to go out and find his grandson. However, before he could reach it, he spotted another vehicle riding up towards his home.

It was a red truck, and it parked at few meters away from Del. The side door opened, and Del blinked when he saw Malachi hop out.

"Hi, grandpa!" He said, waving. "I brought some friends over!"

Del blinked when he saw a young woman step out of the driver's seat, and his eyes widened in shock when he saw a small, pink thing hop out after her.

Soladat nodded at Del in greeting. "Hello, sir. I'd like to talk with you about something."

"Poyo!" The little pink thing beside her said.

Del just continued to look in shock, before nodding. "Yeah, okay…"

Soladat, Kirby, and Malachi followed Del as he led them into the house, closing the door behind them.

**Boring chapter, yes. Next chapter, Soladat calls Fury and then a familiar face comes into the picture.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Soladat blinked at the large star-shaped ship stored in Del's barn house. It looked so childish, yet it fit Kirby's criteria. Soladat had just spent the past hour explaining to the confused farmer her business. Normally, Soladat wouldn't just go and reveal her business to some stranger, but this kind old man and his grandson seemed harmless enough. By the end of her story, Del and Malachi were both staring at her wide-eyed. Malachi had been amazed to find out that she was a secret agent, and Del just asked her a load of questions that Soladat either didn't answer or just purposely answered falsely.

Soladat looked down at Kirby, who had waddled up beside her.

"_This_ is your ship?" She asked.

"Poyo." Kirby said, nodding.

Soladat looked at it again, and stared amused. "Wow… Okay."

Turning to the old man, she asked, "Mind helping me load this thing into my truck?"

Del shrugged. "If it means getting it off my property, I'd be happy to oblige."

Soladat smiled.

A few seconds later, the two were struggling to take the heavy object out of the barn and towards Soladat's truck, while Malachi and Kirby watched with idled fascination. Malachi over how crazy the day was getting, while Kirby over how beautiful Soladat looked. Soladat and Del made it to the truck, but let go of the ship to take a breather. Soladat reached into her pocket and pulled out her cellphone, dialing Fury.

She waited for him to respond, which he eventually did.

"Fury."

"Hey, Nick. It's me." Soladat said. "I found it."

"Really?" Fury said. "And?"

"You were right." Soladat said. "It was extraterrestrial. I even found its pilot."

"So you actually found the alien?" Fury said, surprised. "What is it like?"

Soladat glanced at Kirby, who smiled and waved at her. Soladat smirked. "Not what we expected, Nick."

"I see." Fury said. "Well, bring them back to base and we'll go over things there."

"Copy that." Soladat said, and was about to hang up.

"Soladat, before you hang up," Fury suddenly said, "I want you to know I've sent some assistance."

Soladat blinked. "Assistance?"

"You'll see."

Soladat blinked when Fury hung up, and she put the phone back in her pocket. Suddenly, the sound of a motorcycle filled Soladat's ears and she blinked to see a motorcycle with a sidecar driving up to the property. She and Del let go of the ship and the cycle road up before them. To Soladat's shock, Xegh Hikesh the Prothean stepped off of the cycle, and emerging from the sidecar was Bruce Banner.

Bruce slowly pulled himself out of the sidecar, gripping his chest and breathing heavily. He glared over at the Prothean.

"Where the hell did you learn to drive?"

Xegh shrugged. "I told you I would not ride in your sidecar again."

Soladat smiled and walked up to greet her fellow Avengers. "Xegh! Bruce! What are you guys doing here?"

"I came here to assist you in your mission, Soladat." Xegh said, smiling at his favorite teammate.

Bruce shrugged. "I was actually here visiting my old friend, Betty. She has a cabin up near here. I just ran into our alien friend along the way and agreed to give him a ride here."

Soladat blinked. "Huh. That's convenient."

She looked back at Xegh, and frowned. "But I thought you were in New Mexico helping Thordis and friends with their research?"

"Darcy Lewis was called away on personal business." Xegh said.

"What kind of personal business?" Soladat asked.

Xegh folded his hands behind his back. "One of the Asgard mutants came and requested Darcy Lewis' presence in Asgard. Apparently there is some kind of turmoil brewing there."

"Yikes." Soladat said. "Hope she takes care of it."

Suddenly, there was a coughing noise behind her and Soladat turned to see a confused Del and an amazed Malachi.

"Uh…" Del said, staring wearily at the Prothean. "Who's this?"

Soladat smiled. "These are two of my teammates. Xegh Hikesh and Bruce Banner."

Malachi smiled. "They're Avengers, too? Cool! My friends are never gonna believe this!"

Bruce looked at the kid amused while Hikesh just rolled his four eyes. He looked around and spotted the star-shaped ship, and blinked.

"This is our alien spaceship?" Hikesh said incredulously.

Soladat smirked. "Yup."

Bruce nearly laughed at it. "It looks like a giant chew toy."

Soladat just shook her head. "Yeah it's been a weird day so far. Just help me load it into the truck."

Hikesh nodded. "Of course."

Del and Malachi stepped back as a green aura suddenly surrounded the Prothean. With an outstretched hand, Hikesh levitated the ship and placed it gently into the bed of Soladat's truck. His aura faded, and he smirked at the group. Bruce just rolled his eyes while Soladat smiled.

"Thanks, Xegh."

Hikesh smiled when Soladat kissed his cheek, and they looked at each other for a few moments, until…

"Poyo!"

Everyone blinked at the outburst and all looked down to see Kirby glaring daggers at the Prothean. Bruce blinked in shock and confusion at the bizarre creature, while Hikesh just blinked.

"What…"

But before he could finish his sentence, Kirby suddenly leapt up at him and delivered a swinging kick that sent Hikesh flying away and into the barn, breaking right through the wall.

Kirby landed on the ground, still glaring. Above him, Soladat, Bruce, Del, and Malachi looked in shock, surprised at the small creature's strength.

Soladat quickly glared at Kirby. "Hey!"

Kirby blinked, and looked up innocently at Soladat, cocking his head. "Poyo?"

Suddenly, there was a green glow, and everyone turned to see Hikesh walking out of the barn, his aura flaring. He was glaring at Kirby angrily.

"That stung." He hissed.

**Chapter five done. Short, yes. Sorry, no. And about the long delay, for those of you who didn't read my other dossier fic, Teapalae, I've been in Alaska for the past two weeks, thus I didn't have time to post the next chapter.**

**Kirby is a jealous fiend. Next chapter, Hikesh vs. Kirby. Lol that sounded so weird. Review pleaz.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kirby yelped when a brave of dark energy spent him sailing through the air and into the hood of Soladat's truck, denting it. With a soft umph, Kirby fell down onto the dirt ground.

Soladat turned to Hikesh, her eyes wide with worry. "Xegh stop! He's a baby for God's sake!"

But Hikesh marched toward his pink opponent, aura still flaring. "A baby who punches just like a certain green powerhouse."

Bruce smiled sheepishly. "Never gonna let that go, huh?"

Hikesh ignored him an advanced on Kirby, who bounced up onto his feet and glared at the Prothean.

"Poyo!" He yelled, and jumped up to deliver another kick, but Hikesh lifted his hand up and Kirby was surrounded in a singularity field, left dangling in midair. Kirby wined and kicked around trying to escape, but Hikesh just smirked and jerked his hand forward. Kirby flew several meters away and into a tractor. Still trapped in the singularity, Kirby was jerked around and slammed into the barn, the truck, the ground, and anything Hikesh could target. It was like a chaotic game of pinball.

Eventually, Kirby was slammed face first into the roof of the barn, and the singularity vanished as Hikesh dropped his dark energy field. Smirking in satisfaction, Hikesh watched the little pink alien role off of the roof and fall onto a stack of hay sitting next to the barn.

However, his smirk faded and was replaced with a hiss when Soladat slapped him across the face.

"What was that for?" He said, glaring at his human/augment girlfriend.

Soladat glared. "For beating up an alien life form, and a cute one for that matter! You could have angered him and we have no idea what he's capable of!"

Hikesh scoffed. "The creature is soft, like what you human's call marshmallows. I really doubt that..."

"Poyo!"

Everyone blinked and looked over to see Kirby had pulled himself out of the hay. They watched as he picked one of the bails up and tossed it above his head. As it spun around it midair, Kirby suddenly started inhaling, and the group felt the winds changing at the sheer might of Kirby's suckage.

Then, the hay stack was sucked right into Kirby's mouth, and his body expanded from the large bail in his mouth. He glared his small eyes at the Prothean, who backed away as he started shaking.

Before anyone could react, Kirby exhaled the contents of his mouth, which, for some odd reason, now composedo only of a bright, glowing star. The star raced at Hikesh with great speed, and once it made contact, it exploded against his chest and sent him flying backwards.

Hikesh landed hard on his back against the stone ground, and he grunted as he pulled himself up. However, Kirby fell out of nowhere and landed on his chest, and Hikesh cringed as he felt a few ribs crack from the landing.

"Poyo, poyo!" Kirby said as he delivered several lightning fast punches to Hikesh's face. Hikesh's head flew back as Kirby delivered one hard punch with his stubby little hand, and the felt himself being lifted up by his head. Kirby held onto Hikesh's head and slammed him hard against the ground over and over.

From their position, Soladat, Bruce, Del, and Malachi tried their best not to laugh at the spectacle. It just looked so... weird.

After slamming him around a few more times, Kirby spun around and sent Hikesh flying off into the barnhouse. When he crashed through the wall, Kirby made sure to follow. Entering the barn, Kirby found Hikesh sprawled on the ground, groaning and shaking his head. Spotting Kirby, Hikesh glared angrily at the small pink thing, and Kirby blinked when the green aura surrounded him again.

Hikesh cast his own body in a singularity and lifted himself up to his feet. He glared down at Kirby.

"I don't know what you are," Hikesh said, "but I'm not going to be beaten around like some toy."

With a grunt, Hikesh jerked his hand forward and struck Kirby with a concussive blast, and Kirby yelped as he flew back and slammed into a haystack.

Shaking his head, Kirby blinked up at the approaching Prothean, and in his naive little head, he suddenly had an idea.

Hikesh stumbled when Kirby suddenly started inhaling again, and felt himself being pulled in towards Kirby's maw. Hikesh's eyes widened as he tried to fight the suction, but Kirby, seeing that the Prothean was resisting, increased the suckage. Hikesh screamed as he was sucked into Kirby's mouth like a vacuum, and Kirby puffed up to enormous size.

From within Kirby's body, Hikesh couldn't see a thing, but felt a strange sensation as his aura started to flicker on and off. On Kirby's part, he felt great energy filling him up, and his eyes flashed.

ooooo

Soladat could hear the commotion of the fight from inside the barn, and started to grow worried.

"Thats it." She said. "I'm putting a stop to this now."

"Are you nuts?" Bruce said, eyes wide. "That thing could eat you!"

Soladat rolled her eyes. "Kirby won't eat me. I don't think he even could if he wanted to."

As Soladat made her way to the barn, she blinked in shock when a star suddenly shot out of the barn and flew right past her. Soladat watched as the star struck the side of her truck, and the force actually caused it to fall over on its side. Kirby's ship rolled out of the bed and across the ground until it wobbled to stop. The light surrounding the star slowly faded away, and Soladat's eyes widened when she saw it was Hikesh. He looked absolutely terrible.

"Xegh!" Soladat said, running to his side. "What happened to you?"

Hikesh grimaced. "I'd rather not talk about it."

Before Soladat could question the Prothean again, a familar green aura lit up the barn. Everyone turned to see the wall explode outwards and fall against the ground, and a bright green glow lit up the barn and the group had to shield their eyes from the light.

Slowly, the light dimmed down, and everyone went slackjawed when they saw Kirby, who was now green and had an extra pair of eyes, floating out of the barnhouse with a dark energy aura surrounding his body.

"What the hell?" Bruce muttered. He should have just dropped Hikesh off and continued onto Betty's. This night was getting way to weird.

"Kirby?" Soladat said.

The Prothean-Kirby smiled at Soladat and nodded. "Poyo!"

Soladat looked at Hikesh, and then frowned back at Kirby. "Did you do this to Xegh?"

Kirby cocked his head in confusion, and then shrugged. "Poyo."

Soladat wasn't amused. "That was very naughty of you, Kirby. I'm not happy with you right now."

Kirby's eyes widened. "P-poyo?"

Soladat shook her head. "No, Kirby. I'm not happy one bit."

Kirby's eyes grew upset, and the words _She hates me, she hates me! _flashed through his head. Then, at that moment, something snapped, and Kirby's face contorted into a furious snarl, which looked frighteningly adorable on his cartoonish face. Everyone blinked when Kirby let out a yell, and a wave of dark energy exploded outwards and sent everybody flying in different directions.

Soladat landed next to Hikesh, who glanced over at her. "Nice going."

Soladat glared at him. "Hey, at least I didn't beat the living crap out of him."

Hikesh looked away stubbornly. "He started it..."

Del and Malachi were unharmed, and pulled themselves up. Seeing them alright, Soladat sighed with relief, and then looked back at Kirby who was approaching them menacingly with his aura flaring like fire. Soladat looked around for her gun, but cursed when she realized she left it in the truck.

Suddenly, Soladat noticed something.

"Where's Bruce?"

Hikesh blinked, and looked around in search of their fellow Avenger. Suddenly, the spotted him laying beneath a pile of rubble, and slowly pulled himself out of it. Soladat and Hikesh both went pale when they saw a piece of metal imbedded in his side, and he was breathing heavily as if trying to hold something in. Soladat saw that his eyes were flashing from their regular color to bright green.

"Shit..."

Kirby marched towards Soladat and Hikesh, a vengeful expression in his eyes, when he heard grunting. Looking over at Bruce, Kirby blinked when he saw his body was starting to change. Getting on his knees, Bruce convulsed as his body started to bulk up and his skin turned green.

Soladat looked over at Del and Malachi. "Get inside the house, now!"

Del nodded. "No problem!"

"But grandpa, I wanna see what happens!" Malachi said, pouting.

"Just get in the house, boy!" Del yelled at his grandson, and the two ran into the safety of the house. Soladat and Hikesh looked back at Bruce, who exploded out of his clothes until all that was left were ripped jeans. Kirby's eyes widened in shock as the Hulk stomped forward and let out a loud roar. He glared down at the little alien, and snarled.

"Poyo..." Kirby squeeked.

**Ha, poor Hikesh. And the Hulk is back! As if things couldn't get any crazier. Next chapter, I think you can all guess what will happen. Review pleaz.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Kirby barely avoided a large fist that struck the ground where he had been standing. Giving a loud eep of fear, Kirby scampered away as the Hulk gave a frustrated howl and gave chase. Going as fast as his little... stumps could take him, Kirby jumped to the side to avoid another of the Hulk's fists. Growling, the Hulk swiped his hand out to grab the little puffball, but Kirby quickly sucked in some air and floated up into the sky. The Hulk blinked in surprise as he watched Kirby float up into the air, and glared. Jumping up, the Hulk came up to Kirby in midair and attempted to grab the little creature, but Kirby quickly blew out a large puff of air so that he propelled himself away from the Hulk. The Hulk blinked as he fell back on his feet, and grunted as he jumped up again.

His eyes widening, Kirby quickly started flapping his arms to move away from the Hulk, who made another futile attempt to seize the little creature. The Hulk jumped up a few more times, each time failing to catch Kirby.

Nearby, Soladat and Hikesh watched with concern and amusement, respectively.

"Don't you think we should stop this?" Soladat asked the Prothean, who just smirked.

"I would if it wasn't hilarious."

Soladat just shot the Prothean a glare, but then blinked when she heard a loud crash. Looking over, she saw Kirby hovering over the barn, which now had a huge hole in it, evidence that the Hulk smashed through it after attempting to grab the little alien again. Slowly, Kirby exhaled and landed on the roof of the barn, and peeked through the hole to see if the Hulk was still there.

Suddenly, a large, green hand reached out and grabbed Kirby by the face, pulling him into the barn. From their position, Soladat and Hikesh blinked as the barn started shaking, and they heard the sound of a small conflict brewing inside.

Then, Kirby was thrown out of the barn, and flew past Soladat and Hikesh and bounced off against the side of the farmhouse. The Hulk immediately smashed through what was now left of the barn, and he actually smirked at Kirby, who wobbled off balance as he brought himself up. Shaking his head, Kirby blinked up at the Hulk, and frowned at the mocking expression the green brute was giving him.

With the powers he 'borrowed' from Hikesh, Kirby's body was surrounded in a dark energy field, and with a grunt, he thrust his stubby hands out and the Hulk blinked when a singularity field surrounded him. Lifting his hands up, Kirby levitated the Hulk up off the ground and then slammed him against the ground, head first. He did this again, and again, and again, and again, until he just tossed the Hulk up into the air, and dropped the field.

The Hulk quickly started falling towards the ground, but Kirby quickly scampered up and leapt up to intercept the green giant in midair. Once there, Kirby delivered a swinging kick that sent the Hulk flying to the side and into a big green tractor, which fell over and was crushed beneath the Hulk's weight.

Pulling himself up, the Hulk rubbed his head, when he suddenly felt a little foot strike him in the chest, knocking him back down. Kirby was once again on him, and he performed a drill-like attack with his feet that nailed the Hulk right in the chest. He punched the Hulk a few times, but this had no real affect, so Kirby jumped off of the Hulk and with a grunt, unleashed a dark energy wave that sent the Hulk sliding away past Soladat and Hikesh.

"Strong little thing, isn't he." Soladat remarked, looking at the struggle with wide eyes.

Hikesh just scoffed. "He's alright."

The Hulk quickly jumped up, and rushed at Kirby with a snarl, but Kirby jumped at him and kicked him right in the face. The Hulk stumbled back slightly, and then attempted to punch the Hulk, but Kirby jumped up away from the fist and then nailed the Hulk right in the head with a kick. Landing right in front of the Hulk, Kirby yelped as he avoided a punch from the Hulk, and scurried right beneath the Hulk's legs and behind him. Thinking fast, the Hulk spun around and grabbed the little copycat, and tossed him away. Screaming, Kirby landed a few meters away, and didn't have time to get up as the Hulk grabbed him and slammed him face first into the dirt. The Hulk then tossed Kirby above his head like a volleyball, and punched him away. Kirby landed another several meters off, and slowly got up, dizzy, and once he regained his senses, he blinked when he saw a big shadow overcasting him. Looking up, Kirby's eyes widened when he saw the Hulk coming down from above. Not having time to move, Kirby was squished beneath the Hulk's foot.

When the Hulk landed on Kirby, the little alien suddenly coughed up a small star, which bounced on the ground before going still. Soladat and Hikesh eyed it for a few moments, before it just poofed away. Getting off of Kirby, the Hulk watched in confusion as the little alien gripped his stomach and groaned. Slowly, the green faded from Kirby's skin, returning to its original pink, and his extra pair of eyes vanished. He was now back to his normal Kirby form again.

The Hulk scoffed at the little creature, no longer finding it a worthy opponent. Slowly, the big green monster turned away from Kirby, and as he started to walk away...

"Poyo!" An angry voice said.

Turning around, the Hulk saw Kirby glaring at him, looking quite pissed off. Blinking, the Hulk watched as Kirby suddenly started inhaling again. The Hulk was shocked at how powerful the suction was, as he felt himself being slowly pulled in. Realizing the weight of his opponent was an obstacle, Kirby inhaled harder, harder than he ever did, until the Hulk was actually fighting to stay away.

Hikesh grimaced. "Oh, no..."

Soladat frowned. "What?"

"You'll see."

Suddenly, the Hulk howled as he was sucked into Kirby's mouth, and Soladat and Hikesh backed away with wide eyes as Kirby's body puffed up elephantine size. Kirby shook slightly as the Hulk fought from inside his body, when at that moment, Kirby's eyes seemed to flash. His body shook violently before he spat a large star out of his mouth, which struck the ground and shone there for a few moments, before fading. Laying on the ground was Bruce Banner, once again human but clad in only a pair of baggy, torn shorts.

"Bruce!" Soladat said as she and Hikesh ran over to him.

Bruce shuddered as he pulled himself up, and Soladat put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" She asked, and stepped back when the scientist shot her an angry glare.

"No, I'm not alright!" He snapped. "He _ate_ me!"

"Relax, at least he spit you out." Soladat said. "The worst he could've done is..."

"Soladat... Soladat." Hikesh said, calmly, but Soladat could sense the fear building up behind his voice. She looked up at him, and saw he was staring ahead with wide eyes.

Following his gaze, Soladat saw Kirby shaking, and his skin distorting. Slowly, it turned a dark shade of green, and his eyes turned bright green. A patch of dark green hair suddenly grew on his head, and with a grunt of discomfort, the little guy suddenly started puffing up to great size. Soladat, Hikesh, and Bruce gawked as Kirby was now Hulk-sized, and he glared down at the three.

"POYO!" Kirby roared, his voice now a bit deeper.

Soladat just blanched at him, and then scowled.

"How the fuck does this happen to us?!"

**Sorry for the delay. Writers block is always a bitch. Lol this is getting very outrageous in my opinion. Next chapter, Soladat and Hikesh fight to keep a rage-bound Nintendo icon under control. This fics almost over. Wasn't planning on it being extremely long. But once its over, Kirby will be appearing in _United They Stand_.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The Kirby-Hulk growled as it marched towards the three Avengers, who all stepped back as he drew closer. While Soladat helped Bruce up to his feet, Hikesh surrounded himself in a dark energy aura and pointed his hand out. There was a blast of dark energy that struck Kirby, causing him to stumble back. A second one hit him, and he stumbled back even further.

Then, Kirby growled when a singularity surrounded him and lifted him up off his feet. With a grunt, Hikesh threw the heavy alien away, sending him crashing into the barn. When Kirby landed on it, there was nothing left of the barn. It had finally given away from all the damage done to it. Now it was a pile of wreckage.

Slowly, Kirby got up, shaking his head, and looked up to see Hikesh staring him down, aura glazing. Glaring, Kirby let out a roar and stomped his foot down on the ground, eliciting a shockwave that knocked Hikesh off his feet. Hikesh tried to get up, but yelled when a stubby fist struck the back of his head and knocked him face first into the ground. Kirby stomped his foot down on the Prothean, driving him further into the ground. Then, he picked Hikesh up, and started squeezing him in a bear hug, eliciting a pained scream from the Prothean.

Before he could break the Prothean's spine, Kirby felt a rock bounce off his back, and released the Prothean and looked back in confusion. He saw Soladat standing there, frowning.

"That's enough, Kirby." She said.

"Solo?" Kirby said, blinking.

Soladat's eyes widened when Kirby suddenly started running at her. She spun around and quickly ran away from the alien, and quickly dove into the woods. As she ran through the trees, Soladat glanced back to see Kirby plowing through the woods like a bulldozer. He drew closer and closer, and soon, he was within reaching distance and put his arm out to grab Soladat. Fortunately, Soladat jumped away from him and spread her wings out, taking to the sky. Kirby watched as Archangel soared off out of his reach, and pouted. Then, he took in a huge gust of air, and inflated like a balloon.

Flapping his arms, Kirby flew off in pursuit of Soladat.

Soladat smiled to herself, believing she was safe, when she suddenly felt something grab her leg and jerk her out of her flight. Looking back, Soladat saw that Kirby had puffed up and now grabbed a hold of her leg. Pulling her to him, Kirby had Soladat in a bear hug, and then released the puff of air from his body, deflating himself. Soladat screamed as the two of them fell out of the sky, but Kirby safely hit the ground, at expense of the many trees crushed beneath his bulk.

Holding Soladat out in front of him, Kirby made a happy face.

"Solo!" With that, he hugged Soladat tightly, and Soladat turned blue, running out of oxygen.

"K-Kirby!" She gasped. "Let go... can't breath!"

Kirby was just about to squeeze Soladat to death, when a green aura surrounded Archangel and started to pull her out of his grip. Kirby blinked and grunted as he fought to keep the field from taking Soladat away, but it wrenched her free, and Kirby watched as Soladat floated over and landed next to Hikesh, who dropped the singularity around her.

Hikesh glared at Kirby. "That is for stealing my woman."

Soladat dusted herself off. "Thanks, Xegh."

"Don't thank me yet." Hikesh said, and he and Soladat backed away as Kirby charged at them again.

"Run!" Soladat yelled, pulling Hikesh by the arm and away from Kirby. The two ran through the forest, taking a few glances back to see if Kirby was still behind them. Every time, they saw him drawing closer, a persistant glare on his cartoon-like face, plowing through trees like a maniac.

As they ran, Soladat glanced at Hikesh.

"If by some miracle we get out of this alive, remind me to kill Nick!"

"Do not worry." Hikesh said back. "If he even thinks about sending us on another alien hunt, I will flay him alive. With my mind."

The two continued running, but gasped as they exited the trees and stopped dead at the edge of a cliff. Looking down, they saw a thousand foot drop leading to a raging river beneath. They stepped back away from it, but paled when they heard something very large crash through the trees right behind them. Turning around, they saw Kirby glaring at them both, marching ever so closely.

"Solo." He growled.

The two stepped back, but were cornered. Hikesh glanced back at the cliff, and shivered. He looked at Soladat, who, despite their situation, seemed relatively calm. Thinkining nothing of it, Hikesh grabbed her hand, and Soladat looked at him confused.

"Soladat." He said. "I wan't you to know that ever since I woke up from that pod, you have been a great companion to me. Before we go, here, I want you to know that I..."

"Oh, shut up!" Soladat snapped. "We're not going to die."

Soladat pulled her hand from Hikesh, and marched up to Kirby. Hikesh stepped forward, a look of terror and worry on his face.

"Soladat, what are you doing?"

Kirby stopped and blinked as Soladat came up to him, face to face. The two stared at one another for a few moments, before Soladat sighed, looked down, and then put her face forward. She kissed Kirby right on his cheek.

Kirby's face bloomed with red, and he blinked, trying to comprehend what just happened. Soladat stepped back when he studdenly started shaking, and he looked like he was about to barf.

"What...?" Hikesh said, confused, as Soladat came up next to him. He looked over and saw that Soladat was giving a triumphant smirk.

Then, Kirby spat out a star, which landed on the ground and then bounced away like a ball. Soladat and Hikesh watched as the star bounced by them and over the cliff, disappearing in the river below. Looking back, they watched as Kirby shrunk down to his original size, his skin pigment changing back to pink, and the patch of dark green hair on his head shrinking back into his body until there wasn't a piece of hair on his pink, puffy form.

Falling on his butt, Kirby blinked, feeling dizzy. Regaining his sight, Kirby looked up to see Soladat and Hikesh looking down on him with their arms crossed and frowns evident on their faces.

Kirby looked at them innocently. "Poyo?"

Soladat just sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. _Oh yeah. I'm definitely gonna kill Nick._

**Second to last chapter done. I know this story was short, but it wasn't supposed to be real long. Hope you liked it. Review pleaz.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

In a cozy cabin in Lake Redfeather, a young Elizabeth "Betty" Ross sat quietly by the fireplace reading a book. She wasn't even aware of the hilarity and chaos that was brewing only a good five miles away. As she was nearing the end of her book, she heard a knock on her door. Placing the bookmark in the novel and setting it on a table, Betty got up from her chair and answered the door.

She never expected to see her old lover and colleague, beaten, bruised, and clad only in a pair of torn jeans.

"Bruce?"

"Hey, Betty." Bruce smiled. "Uh... can I come in?"

Betty just gaped, and nodded, moving so Bruce could stumble inside. Betty watched as he took the nearest chair and sat down in it.

"What happened to you?" Betty asked. "Can I get you anything?"

Bruce shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Just had a little problem on the way up here."

Betty frowned. "What kind of problem?"

Bruce frowned. "A puffy, pink problem."

ooooo

After Bruce left on his motorcycle, Soladat and Hikesh gladly took Kirby off of Del's property, much to young Malachi's disappointment. Reloeading Kirby's ship into the back of her truck, Soladat opened the door while Hikesh, holding Kirby in a singularity field, harshly shoved the pink alien into the truck. Soladat got in on the driver's side while Hikesh crammed in the passenger's seat, leaving Kirby crammed right in the middle.

There was a long, silent ride back to the nearest headquarters, Soladat and Hikesh glaring out at the road, both looking worse of wear. In between them, Kirby glanced at the two innocently, and started kicking his feet back and forth, whistling a tune.

As soon as he did that though, Soladat glared down at him, her eye twitching, and Kirby immediately shut up.

ooooo

Nick Fury sat quietly in his office, filing through papers, dossiers, and parchments that held classified and dangerous material. He had just finished the last file, and was ready to page Agent Romanoff and see how she was doing with the Amity Park situation, when two people entered the room. One was clearly human, Soladat. But the other was not. Hikesh.

"You're back." Fury said.

The two did not look amused. In fact, they looked like crap. They were covered in dirt and bruises.

"Yeah." Soladat said. "We're back."

"And?" Fury asked. "What did you find?"

Soladat and Hikesh just looked at each other, then back and Fury. They sighed, and moved out of the way to reveal what was hiding behind them. When he saw it, Fury's one good eye widened in shock. Kirby blinked at the black one-eyed man sitting in the chair, and smiled, waving.

"Poyo!"

Fury just blinked. "What...? What is this?"

"Alien life form." Soladat said plainly.

Fury just looked at the pink creature incredulously, and then back at the two. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Of course." Hikesh said sarcastically. "Can't you tell my the enormous smile on my face?"

"We're not joking, Nick." Soladat said. "We got our asses kicked over _this_."

Fury got up out of his seat and looked over Kirby, who just cocked his head in confusion.

"Poyo?"

Fury frowned, and then looked back at Soladat and Hikesh. "What's poyo?"

Soladat shrugged. "Don't know. That's about all he can say."

"He?"

"Yes, he." Soladat said, and then motioned her hand toward Kirby. "Nick, meet Kirby."

Smiling at the mention of his name, Kirby waved. "Kirby!"

If Fury looked shocked, he did a damn good job at hiding it. "Kirby? That thing has a name?"

"Shocking, isn't it." Hikesh said.

"We found his ship." Soladat said. "Our scientists are looking it over right now."

"Ship?" Fury asked, blinking.

Soladat nodded. "Yup. Although it looks like a children's toy."

Fury blinked. "Okay..."

He looked back at Kirby. "So what species is he?"

Soladat and Fury looked at Hikesh expectedly, but the Prothean just shrugged. "Don't look at me."

"But I thought you were our alien expert here?"

Hikesh frowned. "In my cycle, I encountered hundreds of races, yet I never encountered anything like this."

Soladat looked at Kirby, who just smiled at her. "Well... what about those senses of yours? Can you scan him and try telling us what we're dealing with here?"

Hikesh shrugged. "I guess."

Hikesh bent down to Kirby, who backed away apprehensively when Hikesh reached out. Frowning, Hikesh placed his hand against Kirby's face, and Kirby gawked when he felt a green aura surrounded them both. Hikesh read the pink puffball, and his face furrowed in confusion at what he found.

"There is... happiness. No fear, no sadness." Hikesh said. "His physiology is... different. He has no internal bones, yet there is something in there that allows him to replicate a person's genetic code for a time. That is probably how he was able to imitate me and Bruce Banner."

"But what about his home planet?" Soladat urged. "Can you find anything on that?"

Hikesh shook his head. "His mind is primitive. The most I can find are glimpses of bright stars."

Fury sighed, crossing his arms. "Well, I guess that's all we're getting then. You can stop now, Hikesh."

Hikesh nodded, and pulled away from Kirby, the aura vanishing. Kirby gasped as he pulled away, blinking. His head felt numb.

"So?" Soladat asked, putting her hands on her hips. "What do we do with him?"

"He is powerful and dangerous." Hikesh said, crossing his arms. "He was able to take down me and the Hulk with little effort. I say we keep him around for study."

Soladat frowned. "We're not gonna cut him open. He's just a baby."

"Don't tell me you've grown soft on the creature?" Hikesh said, frowning back.

"So what if I have?" Soladat said. "You jealous or something?"

Hikesh scoffed. "I am a Prothean. I don't get jealous."

"Alright, cut it out." Fury snapped. "We should keep him around. We won't cut him open or anything like that, Agent Wrekk. But he does need to be studied. If he is as strong as you let on, we can't let him go out into the public again."

"On that we can agree." Hikesh said, glaring down at Kirby, who just blinked innocently.

Suddenly, the door to Fury's office opened, and the group looked up to see Agent Maureen Tremel holding a stack of papers and files.

"Director Fury, I got those records on the... the..."

Tremel stopped when she saw Kirby. Her eyes wide, she dropped the files and papers, which scattered across the floor.

"Uh... Agent Tremel? Are you..."

Suddenly, Agent Tremel raced at Kirby, and embraced him. Kirby blinked in surprise.

"Poyo?"

Tremel squeezed the little alien tightly. "So cute!"

Soladat just laughed, while Fury and Hikesh frowned in annoyance and embarrassment.

Soladat smirked at Hikesh, who just frowned at her and left the room.

ooooo

Two S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists were studying Kirby's ship. Opening the hatch, they nearly laughed when they saw the childish interior.

"This is our alien spaceship?" One scientist said. "This is barely worth looking at!"

"Tell me about it." The other one said. "I feel bad for Archangel."

"Hey, at least we don't have to deal with that pink thing." The other one said back.

"Right." The other laughed. The two spent some time just pressing different buttons and flipping a few switches, amused at the results. Some made the lights on the ship blink in different colors, some made weird noises, but there was one left they hadn't pressed.

It was small and black. The two scientists glanced at each other, silently daring each other to press it. Eventually, one of them reached forward and pressed the button.

In an instant, a holographic display appeared above the ship, showing displays of several different galaxies and star systems. The scientists gaped at the display. There were so many stars and planets. They wondered if it was even real.

"My god." One scientist said. "We gotta tell the boss about this."

**And that's the story. Hope you enjoyed it. So that's one dossier that's over and done with. But don't worry.**

**Kirby will return in _United They Stand_.**


End file.
